Rumble In The Junkyard
Rumble In The Junkyard is a story made by Mr.invisable. It is about two members of Team Rook going on a mission to The Junkyard. Story Rook and Shela were sent on a mission to find a villain that called himself The Mimic. When they saw Xigbar along the way, they asked him "What are you doing here, Braig?" Xigbar said "I'm off work, call me Xigbar, do you want to see a friend of mine?" They said yes. When they went inside The Junkyard and saw Junk Yard Plasma, they said to him "Are you The Mimic?" After Xigbar came, he said "Hey Mr. Plasma, how long has it been, a year? As if! These here are rookies at the Hero Factory, they're with me." Junk Yard Plasma said "Heroes, nice to meet you. Say, do you mind if my people copy your moves?" Xigbar said "You mean the Junk Retrievers again?" Rook said "What are you two talking about?" Plasma responded "This Junkyard is where I was born; I was once a quaza core. Years after, I saw two heroes just walking in here and they told me about the Hero Factory, and that gave me an idea, to make an army of my own. The Junk Retrievers, there was once a villain here. He looked like he seen a ghost. Ha! That villain was a ghost. He called himself Brandex or something. He wanted a new body, and when he got that new body, Discarded Armor walks into my Junkyard like you and me. Now I am king or something like that. I don't like to brag, it gives me a chill down my spine." Rook said to him "Do you know a villain called The Mimic?" Plasma said "That guy? I've tried everything to get him out, from heat seeking missiles to bug spray and still he is not gone!" Then a Junk Retriever said "Sir, maybe we might need help?" Plasma said "Just because Junk Retrievers have on heads does NOT mean that they don't have a brain. And I don't mean the pests!" The Mimic appeared and said "Hay Xigbar." Xigbar replied "Hay Chow, next thing you know Brandex will appear in this place again. As if, so what brings you in this yard?" The Mimic responded "I'm just looking for some things, you know, for my biasness." Xigbar said "I thought you quitted your swop-meat biasness." The Mimic said "No, not yet, you know that Puzzle-Brandex guy, well I owe him an electric shock absorber, so that is what I am doing here, and I could not pass up a chance to make my own army, so I also brong this Dark quaza stone with me." Xigbar said "Plasma is an old friend of mine and I am not going to let you repurpose his Junk Retrievers to your mindless zombies!" the mimic started to fight Xigbar, luckily Xigbar hade help. After the fight The Mimic said "I will still get the parts I need." and he ran away. Plasma said "Don't go that way! It is were the Discarded Armor stands." Discarded Armor said "Who are you... And why do you have Dark quaza... Do you work for Brandex..." then Discarded Armor started hitting him. Plasma said "Ok. Mister Mimic, tell us why you have that evil stone and we might let Discarded Armor go easy on you?" The Mimic said "Ok, ok the reason that I have it is because I traded it for." he stopped there after Xibar shouted him in the middle of the neck. Rook said "Why did you shoot him for? He was going to tell us the reason that he has that stone." Xigbar said "He is not dead. In fact he is getting his upgrade." Then Shela said "What upgrade?" The Mimic got mutated and now he is going on a rampage. Then Xigbar left and said chow. Then there was another fight. When the fight was over Plasma said "Keep that thing healthy in you prison center." Rook and Shela said "We will Plasma." Plasma said "There is going to be a big fight with 13 villains and 7 heroes. And Xigbar will be one of those villains. Keep that in mind in the future in case one of you will turn into one of those villains." Then Shela replied "What eels are there? Who are the 13 villains and 7 heroes?" Plasma said "Team Rook will be the 7 heroes and the 13 villains are... Brandex. But he no longer exists unless you count that Puzzle-Brandex. That chill is back, but I am not bragging." Then Rook said "Are team is going to stop 13 villains? I can see why Plasma hade that chill." Then Rook and Shela went back to the Hero Factory with the villain they captured the end. Characters *Rook *Shela *Xigbar *Junk Yard Plasma *Junk Retrievers *Discarded Armor *The Mimic